Iron lace
by GaLevyRedfox
Summary: Sexual content - one shot lemon - Gajeel & Levy


**Warning: a whole lemon below. Don't like it? don't continue to read c:**

 **-one shot Lemon; really has no plot~**

* * *

"Gajeel can you come in here for a moment?"

"What is it shrimp?" Gajeel rolled his cuffed sleeves up to his elbows as he walked into his bedroom. He had left his petite girlfriend to finalize some documents at his desk just five minutes ago.

Although when he stepped in, she had migrated onto his plush bed. She had laid herself in the center stomach down with her legs kicked up in the air, as they crossed causing her heels to click together. Her upper body was supported by her elbows as she tapped her pen on the documents scattered before her.

"I just need you to check this out." The blunette raised her head as she lowered her red frames down the bridge of her nose.

Gajeel's breath hitched as he watched her lick her lips moistening her full lips as she spoke. He loosened his constricting tie from the top of his dress shirt in order to breathe ignoring the tint on his cheeks. "Um, sure."

He slipped into bed coming up beside her as the sheets rustled and dipped to his weight.

Levy began to speak making notes on the documents pointing out specific clauses as she spoke to him. She made a note to repeat important selections knowing full well half of her speech was being subconsciously negated.

Gajeel tried to concentrate on her words but his gaze turned to venture down the curvature of her back which her position gave the optimal view. Her blouse tucked into the black waist band starting her tight skirt that clung to the shape of her hips following in line.

"Are you listening to me?" Levy turned to his avert glare that didn't deter as he was caught. "Gajeel?"

Gajeel took the pen from her hand slamming it down on the bed as he took her face in his hands.

He meet her half way tilting his head to the right capturing her lips. She let out a surprised squeak to his assertion before closing her eyes falling to the movement of his lips.

As he carelessly swatted the papers onto the ground, Levy turned slowly on her back as Gajeel remained at her side hovering over her quickly becoming the dominant. Short kisses were exchanged covering all bases of each other's lips as his hands started at her first button easily popping it beginning to expose her porcelain skin beneath. Her back arched slightly as if he pulled her strings on her way down her body.

The pair remained lip locked as the blunette's hands ventured to tangle into his obsidian locks. Her grip tightened grasping at a clump of thick hair as his hand began slipping beneath her skirt.

They mutually broke from their kiss to breathe softly on each other catching their breaths. Levy's warm breath gave way to a silky soft mewl as his lips began to lay kisses on her exposed chest. They continued down her breast bone before a dominate bite came to the flimsy bow adorning the center of her bra; she was sure he was going to rip off. As he held her blouse open, he ran his tongue over the top swell of her breasts as her chest rose to increased breathing.

His strong arm held her up behind her lower back as he reached her navel. He kissed on her flat abdomen leaving his clear love bite plastered on her skin leaving the stinging aftermath.

She loosened her grip allowing her hands to run to the crown of his head scratching his scalp sending a shiver down his spine. His smooth touch began rough with his calloused pads pressed into her skin. In between a kiss, his hand lifted her skirt up until it hopped around her thin waist.

He reached down delicately tracing the lilac bow and lace up details of her panties. She shuttered to his light touch slowly reaching down to her already slick folds staining the fabric.

"G-Gajeel~!" She desperately cried out gaining his attention back up to her. Her delicate fingers caressed and cupped his cheek as her digits brushed over the metal studs below his lips.

A grin tugged the corner of his lips at her eagerness for his continued touch. He allowed for her back to relax whist slipping in between her legs. He took a rough grip of her soft ass cheeks bringing her lower body up to his.

Her core collided with the tenting budge tucked beneath the fabric of his slacks. A subtle gasp passed both of them releasing the sound into the warmth surrounding them.

Her right leg he lifted gaining access to her creamy legs that he found his lips attracted to.

Every other kiss turned into a nibble which included a bite that teased her skin with temptations of pleasurable pain. His hand lightly grazed her inner thigh eliciting the goosebumps to become visible springing to life with a delicate moan.

He bunched the fabric of her skirt in his hand gripping for leverage while suddenly thrusting into her.

"Ah!" Her hazel eyes fluttered closed as his hips persisted grinding against her. She built up further friction as her hips moved against his own craving a deeper touch.

The flushed expression on her face kept his teasing actions going. He bit down on the side of her thin ankle while taking in a sharp breath trying to keep some control. "Fuck, Levy."

He tried to keep his composure enjoying watching her fall apart before him. Her floral headband slowly began slipping from its proper position to her body's movement soon forgotten on the ground.

Her hand slipped underneath the white lace covering her breasts while biting the back of the other. Still her voice found way to escape through ragged breaths.

He watched how her hand held her plump breast squeezing her mound each time he bucked forward continuing the clothed torture.

The silky fabric of her panties slipped between her wet folds causing the soaked fabric to brush against her swollen clit.

"Pl-please Gajeel~!" She squeezed her eyes tightly while tossing her head back in a bliss of ecstasy. The euphoric feeling of her release pulsed throughout her body replacing any other thought. Her eyes fluttered open batting her eye lashes at him as he laid her trembling leg down.

"We're not done." Gajeel spoke in a deepened raspy voice evidently trying to catch his breath in between words.

He crouched before her taking a grasp of his belt buckle sliding the compressing fabric away from his waist. He snapped the leather between his hands allowing for the menacing sound to resonate, beating against her ear drums.

Without a word, she nodded as if complying with his unspoken command. Her body trembled from the punishing sound only increasing his visual pleasure of the woman before him.

When he turned her waist slightly, a soft smack with the leather was applied to her ass cheek that lit up to the contact. A pleasured mewl fell of off her lips to the smack that was applied to her sensitive lower region.

Levy caught sight of the damp dark spot in brilliant contrast to the khaki coloring of his slacks. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment from the sight as he mentally basked in being the force behind it. She had gotten carried away leaving a definite sign.

He unzipped his slacks releasing himself of some of the pressure the built up and coiled. In between soft breaths, the blunette let soft moans slip off of her tongue as her body was coming down.

Gajeel refused to let her high end just yet. Especially not now as beads of rose replaced the peach tone of her cheeks.

His hands slipped beneath her petite body capturing the smallest part of her back using it to propel her hips upwards. He slid her body closer twisting and sliding the white sheets beneath her. A soft gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her panties to the side wasting no time in placing his mouth on her center giving a quick suck to her clit before releasing with a 'pop.'

His tongue worked sinking between her wet slit taking in her delicate sweet taste with each stroke.

"Mhm," Levy bit on her lower lip muffling her melodic sounds. She squirmed in his hands as she grasped the crumpled sheets beside her. He took a better grasp of her thin waist as his warm saliva quickly replaced her dripping juices.

His crimson eyes shot open clearly watching how she shook to his tongue grazing her clit. The tip of his tongue painfully took it's time covering the sensitive nub.

"G-Gajeel!" She parted her lips as she cried his name out coming close once more.

She clutched the sheets tightly behind her head til her knuckles turned white from the tight grasp she held.

The shifting of her body made a grin grown on his lips as he painfully pulled away. Levy gasped with a heavy breath as her chest rose and fell faster as the pulsing sensation remained in between her legs.

He took to biting her inner thighs lapping up anymore of her remaining fluids left on her creamy skin.

After receiving a devilish grin behind her skin, Levy laid a small hand that was dwarfed by his broad chest.

"What are you doin' shrimp?" He licked the corner of his lips before being pushed off of his high horse.

He fell back into the group of pillows once propped up neatly. Now they collapsed on each other elevating his head up as she straddled his lap confidently.

"Levy?" Gajeel, caught off guard, raised a brow her sudden assertion that caused her lips to press against his own.

They eagerly locked lips enveloping in passionate kisses stealing their breath.

Gajeel took the remaining offending fabric off of her pulling the sleeves of her blouse til slipped off leaving her revealing lace bralette unable to tear away from the kiss for long.

Levy laid her hand on his cheek holding her body at a bend as her other migrated south on his body. She grasped his manhood giving slow pumps.

He shuttered at her touch gritting his teeth while looking up at the hazel haze in her eyes.

"Levy, don't tease." He growled at her while stealing sporadic kisses.

His hands grasped her ass cheeks making her hips lift slightly simulating riding him.

"Ah!" She cried out while burying her face in the crook of his neck biting down on the toned juncture.

"You're terrible, little fairy." He took her ass cheeks tightly in his rough hands lifting her hips up slightly. With a rough smack to her behind that elicited a mewl from her. He positioned himself to her entrance.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out as she was quickly filled up taking a new seat on him. Her toes curled to the built up pressure that she grasped his tie in order to control.

Gajeel bucked his hips upwards as he grabbed her hand grasping the fabric leaning her in. "Grab it like you mean it, gi hi."

The coloration on the blunette's cheeks increased as she took his word and tugged slightly harder to the movement of his hips subtly bucking.

"Levy-!" Gajeel groaned releasing her name with a deepened throaty tone.

He watched her eagerly moving herself up and down his shaft releasing warm moans. Her unruly azure curls bounced tapping her flushed cheeks as her perky breasts joined. The rocking of her hips caught his undivided attention as her ribbed walls squeezed down tightening around him.

Her body gave in falling into a rhythm that was pleasure for both ends. The pleasure hazed her mind as she unknowingly pulled harder until the strap marked his neck brushing against his jugular that extended as he groaned. She held on trying to hold on to the last bit of dominance that he was slowly removing from her.

He grit his teeth pulling her in, "Come here." He called her as his hands took her waist leaning her body down in an arch.

"Gajeel~" Her silky voice called out while making eye contact with his crimson gems. His hands made way to her breasts taking her soft mounds cupping them as they fit perfectly in his hands.

His hands found work of thumbing her nipples til the rosy tone peaked through the fabric. His tongue flicked her right nipple through the lace causing her to shutter from another form of stimulation.

"Gi hi." The grin that grew from her reactions elicited him to suck, soaking the fabric caught in between. The floral detailing brushed against her skin sparking increased sensitivity.

"You're so fucking tight." He grunted out while pinching her nipple.

"Ah~" The blunette cried out to his actions as her mind flooded with nothing else but her release.

Her hands slipped up to his dark locks wiping the beads of sweat that collected on his forehead. Gajeel turned his head up trying to catch his breath while drinking in her disheveled beauty.

"Gajeel~ I-I love you." Her lips let slip.

He captured her lips as she released a pleasurable moan into his mouth coinciding with his release.

* * *

 **A/N: ahh I know I could have done better ;_;**


End file.
